Love in Small Places
by Jeanette Black Padfoots Child
Summary: Mingan has a younger brother in love with a blonde Slytherin git, guessed who it is?
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I've been bored and a reader of mine, Memehuffle212, told me she was doing a Wolfstar fanfic so that inspired me to write a one shot fluff fanfic about an older sister, her younger brother, and his major crush on a blonde haired boy. Guessed yet? This is my OTP (besides Destiel and Stony) so enjoy my cute little story._

I ran down the hall and up the stairs. I got to the fat lady and she was trying to break a glass, again.

"********" I'm not saying my houses password to you, you might be a Slytherin.

"One second sweety I'm trying to break this."  
I sighed.

"I don't have any time, Harry is in there and he is waiting for me and he is very upset."  
She rolled her eyes.

"Just after this."

I started to get mad. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the portrait. I don't care who she is, she will let me in now.

"If you don't open up now I will set you on fire." I growled.

She looked at me and then back at the wand. Then she huffed.

"Fine I will let you in, jeesh you Gryffindor's are so violent."

She opened up and I stuffed my wand back in my pocket and ran inside. I hit the commons room and looked around. No one was here, I could guess as much. They're all visiting Hogsmeade. Doing whatever it is they were doing. I was angry that no one realised how badly Harry was hurting. I ran up the stairs and opened the door to the boys dormitory. I noticed there were two other girls in the room. One was Ginny sitting on the left side of Harry, rubbing his back. The other was Hermione who was trying to soothe him. Both girls looked up at me as I entered the dorm and I looked at them.

They stood up and Ginny walked to me and squeezed my hand. I looked at her and smiled. She nodded and walked off. Hermione looked me in the eyes and motioned to the door. I nodded and we both walked out. When she closed the door she started to speak.

"So you're Harry's sister?"  
I nodded. It was a huge deal when everyone found out Harry had an older sister. I didn't even know till my parents told me when they heard Harry was going to school with us. I had told Harry his third year when godfather Sirius had encouraged me to tell him. At first Harry didn't believe me. He thought I was mad but after many letters from godfather Sirius and digging up my birth certificate he finally believed me. We started to hang around each other and I finally left my family for the deceit. I lived with Sirius for some time but when he died I was scared I wasn't going to have a place to live anymore. I was given part ownership of the Grimmauld place. When Harry found out I had been living there he gave me the other half as long as he could come whenever he wanted to. I agreed and I have been living in the Grimmauld place ever since. We finally told everyone last year after Sirius died.

Everyone was shocked and surprised, it gave me some recognition since most Gryffindors didn't like me. I had mostly hung out with a few Hufflepuffs and some Slytherins before this. All of his friends were very kind to me and that is when I met my boyfriend, George Weasley. But besides the point, Hermione looked nervous.

"What's wrong with Harry he hasn't been acting like himself lately?"

I sighed. There was a lot that was going on. First off Harry, a few months ago, came out to me and told me he was gay. He almost burst into tears and I sat there telling him it was okay. Then second off I found out he was in love with Draco Malfoy. Well, we all know how this would go over. If Harry confessed all hell would break loose. Draco would spread it all around school and Harry would become a social outcast, we all need to be able to follow him when the battle comes. Third Harry found out he was a death eater. Like I said how wonderful this was. Fourth I went to see Draco and after talking to him he kissed me. At first I was like damn it he's straight and he wants me. But it just got sooooooooo much better.

He burst out crying. I thought he felt guilty but nooooo. He then comes out to me. So I spent the night comforting him as well. I haven't told Harry and probably will never do so but it was just weird. All I knew was that I wouldn't stop anything from happening but I would not, I repeat, NOT, help them get together.

"Harry has been going through some issues and I don't know much about it either but all I know is that he is making a huge life change."

I'm not lying, it's just stretching the truth.

"Well, come tell me if he tells you anything okay?"

I nodded and turned back to the room as she walked down the stairs. I took a deep breath and entered the room again. He was staring at the floor. Nothing but the floor. I sat down on the bed and rubbed my hand on his back trying to comfort him.

"So brother, what happened?"

"I... I did something awful."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad."

He looked up at me with his wide green eyes.

"But it is."

I gave him a gentle smile.

"Well, then tell sissy what happened." I chuckled.

He did not look amused.

"Fine, you know the rumor going around the school about Draco getting hurt in the boys bathroom?"

I nodded even though I knew nothing about it.

"Well, I'm the one who hurt him, I had been chasing him around the bathroom, I just knew he was doing things for the death eaters."

I nodded, typical Draco.

"Well, one thing led to another and the next thing I knew he was on the ground hurt and I had threw the last spell."  
He laid his head on my shoulder and I just stroked his hair.

"I bet he hates me more than usual."  
I didn't say anything. I knew Draco would be mad, god, I wouldn't be surprised as soon as he came out of the infirmary he started wailing on Harry. I knew what I had to do and I wasn't going to be happy about it. I got up and walked towards the door. Harry's head hit the bed but he quickly scrambled back up.

"Mingan, where are you going?"

I turned back around.

"Doing something I reeeeeaaaaally don't wanna do, now stay."

I turned back again, storming right out of the room. I ran down the stairs and out the portrait. I got to the stairs and jumped to the railing and slid down three or four flights of stairs. I turned on a dime down a corridor. I ran to a huge door and knocked.

"Yes, deary."

"Madam Pomfrey I need to see Draco Malfoy."

Draco

Blasted Potter, shot me with... oh what was that spell? God, I can't even remember the stupid spell that bloke used on me. But it was my fault I got hit. God, why did I have to be so attracted to POTTER that I had lost concentration and got hit with a spell I can't even remember, god what is wrong with me. Maybe I should just try to sleep again and put myself out of my misery.

"Mr. Malfoy you have a visitor."  
"If it's Pansy, tell her to go away, can't the bloody girl take a hint."

"Well, sorry to disappoint I'm not Pansy." a familiar voice said.

I swiftly turned around. It was Mingan.

"What do you want, did you tell?"

She snickered at my squirming.

"No, I haven't told your little secret but I think you should tell one person your secret."  
I stiffened.

"I'm not telling Potter that I have a thing for him, it's bad enough the girl Potter knows my secret I don't need two Potters knowing my secret."

Besides he hates me, otherwise he wouldn't have shot at me.

"I don't know you may want to confide in him, you guys have more in common than you realise." she hummed.

She got up and started to walk out. God, bloody gryffindors, sometimes they are more persuasive than the best of Slytherins.

"WAIT!" I said getting up.

She stopped and turned around smiling.

"Yes?"

"I'm bloody coming with you."

She laughed and motioned for me to hurry up. I got up and ran to her side.

"You know you would have made a great Slytherin?"  
She laughed.

"No way I would be a Slytherin, I'd be the bane of everyone's existence."

I thought about it and she was right. She started to head to the door and I followed behind. We ran up the flights of stairs and we were outside the entrance to Gryffindor tower. She whispered something to the fat lady and the door opened. We stepped into their commons room which was actually quite cozy. We ran up the stairs to where I suspected the boys dorm is. We finished climbing the stairs. She stopped and pointed at the door. I slowly walked to the door and grabbed the handle. I took a breath. No regrets. I opened the door and slammed the door behind me. I looked over and found Harry just sitting there. He looked surprised as a tear fell to the ground.

I was thinking about backing out. He looked so sad I couldn't look him in the face. But I realised that Mingan had locked it from the outside, with magic. I turned back to him and he was rubbing his face with his sleeve.

"What do you want Malfoy?"  
"I don't know, your sister pulled me up here."

A loud bang hit the door and I knew it was Mingan.

"Actually, I came here to talk to you."

His eyebrow rose.

"Well, okay, uhm talk."

Oh god here I go.

"Well, uhm, I'm... oh this is stupid, MINGAN open the bloody door!"

I tried the door but it didn't open. I heard footsteps and a hand grab mine. I turned and found myself staring into bright green eyes.

"Draco what is it?"

He called me Draco. I lost all control. I pulled him forward and pressed his lips against mine. I was about to pull away and break down the door when he pulled me back and kissed me just as passionately. I was confused. When he pulled away his face was bright red. It was cute.

"Well, I guess that pretty much explains what I wanted to say." I coughed.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I don't hate you, it was an accident that shouldn't have happened, my stupidity and my incapability to express my feelings it wouldn't have happened."

I smiled like a complete idiot and grabbed his hand.

"Should we get Mingan to let us out?"

He nodded.

"Mingan let us out."

The clicking sound of a lock and the opening of the door revealed Mingan.

"Finally you boys are together, I didn't want to listen to this anymore."

She started to walk down the stairs and stopped.

"By the way if anyone asks I never made this happen."

Then she left. I just chuckled. She's proud of this I can tell. Harry looked down at me and smiled.

"So should we go to Hogsmeade and tell the good news?"

I hesitated then nodded. He led me down the stairs and out of the commons room. This was the beginning of something good.

_Just kidding, I'm gonna write three more chapters before I finish this up. This is just too good to stop right here. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

I graduated that year. Draco and Harry both sat and watched me take my diploma. Those were the happy days, before war broke out between the two sides. I moved into the Grimmauld place permanently. I was applying for a Healers position when Voldemort took over the government. I stopped my application quickly and applied for a job in Diagon Alley. I worked in the bookstore, a very bland job. When I got home is when the fun began. I would go over to the Weasleys and we would work for the resistance. I would go on patrol with Fred and George. Molly wanted me to keep on eye on those two. George had lost his ear in the last fight and didn't want to see anything else happen to them.

George and I were still dating. We would go out on our days off and I would often visit him at the store for lunch. But I knew all this happiness wouldn't last forever. I could feel the final battle coming soon, soon like tomorrow. I knew we may not make it out of this alive. We have tried to get sexual but I've always chickened out. Let's just say I accidentally slung him into a wall with a spell I got so nervous. Not sure how to approach it. I finally knew that I was ready. I put my long red hair down from it's normal braid. I put on some black jean short shorts and a Gryffindor red tanktop. I walked downstairs to the fire place and called the Weasleys' house, his mother of all people answered.

"Mingan, oh dear it's so nice to see you, you look very pretty with your hair down."

I turned deep red, it could be worse I could be in lingerie.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, could I talk to George please?"

"Oh of course here I'll go get him."

I stood by the fireplace and waited.

"GEORGE, GET DOWNSTAIRS!"

"I CAN'T MUM I'M IN THE SHOWER!" he yelled back.

I blushed.

"GEORGE MINGAN IS ON THE FIREPLACE!"

A long pause fell across the house.

"COMING!"  
I waited five minutes before George showed up on the other side of the fireplace. His clothes were wrinkled from rushing to put them on. His hair was dripping from his shower and I think his shirt was inside out and backwards.

"Hey," he said with his goofy grin.

I couldn't help smiling back.

"I was wondering if you could come over today, since you are going to be gone all tomorrow, and maybe you could spend the night."

His face brightened a little.

"I'll aparate over there in just a minute."

"Okay, see you in a minute."

I walked away from the fireplace and did a stupid little excited dance. I was so happy until I heard a cough. I turned around and George was still in the fireplace.

"You know you are so adorable when you get caught doing little dorky things like that." he laughed.

I huffed.

"Hang up and get over here."

He winked and the fireplace went out. I sat down on the couch. I felt the stitches that ran through the couch. I remembered the few weeks I stayed with the Weasleys while Harry and friends lived in the house for a while. I remember when the government came to the house. They tore the place apart and then left it. It took me a week to fix and repair everything in the house. It took a lot of magic, needlework, and glue.

I heard a swishing noise and I knew he was here. Probably at the front door like an idiot. Doesn't he remember the guard.

"I didn't kill you."

I heard his footsteps walk down the hallway. When he entered the room I couldn't help but smile. I ran up to him and hugged him. He pulled me farther into the embrace. If I could I would never leave his arms. When I pulled away he still had his arms wrapped around me. I ran my hand through his hair and then touched the place where his ear used to be. He usually doesn't like me to touch it because he think it's an ugly mark. He nudged my hand and I moved it away.

"So you wanted me to come over?"  
I nodded. I grabbed his hands.

"I wanted to finally try it."

He smiled.

"Is this like the last time you said you were ready and you slammed me into a wall, a really hard wall." he teased.

"This time I truly am ready." I huffed.

"I don't know you are truly sure you wanna do this I'm going to need a little convincing."  
I smiled kissing him softly and gently. He kissed back and I pulled away.

"Oh now you're going to have to better than that."

I pulled him into a passionate kiss, opening my mouth and letting our tongues battle it out for dominance. When we pulled away he smirked.

"That was pretty good but it's going to take a little more."

I laughed, oh I'll give it to him. I started to lay kisses all down his cheek bone and down his jaw. They slowly crept down his neck taking in every crevice. My tongue rubbed against his neck sucking on his neck. But that wouldn't be enough. The kisses trailed down his collar bone. My fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Trailing kisses on the skin where the buttons used to lay. I kissed all the way down to his jeans.

"Okay, Mingan you have proved that you want." he chuckled.

I ignored him as I undid his belt.

"Seriously Mingan you don't have to go this far."

I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. I gently kissed the bulge in his underwear. I pulled the underwear down.

"Mingan..."

He stopped talking after I took his length into my mouth. A sharp breath came from his mouth as I drug my bottom teeth down the underside. I took it back in and letting it go in and out in and out. George's face was scrunched and he was breathing heavily. His hands were clutching the table. Stabilizing himself, keeping him on two feet.

"God, bloody Gryffindor"

I chuckled.

I started to go faster licking all around. He smirked and gasped again. His cock was starting to get bigger and bigger. Before I could finish him off I felt something pull me up. George has his hands on my face and his lips were upon mine.

"I'm done... with that... only want you... bed?" he breathed.

"No...too far... couch."

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Kissing, devouring each others mouths. The moment was just so perfect. He laid me on the couch. His body pressed against mine his shirt draping over us. My hands pressed on his chest, searching out every crevice and every scar. I felt his hands travel up my shirt. I lifted up a little so he could take off my shirt. His mouth left mine. Trailing kisses down my neck and down my stomach. He reached my naval and trailed his mouth to the curve in my hip. His tongue swept across, sucking and nibbling on the delicate skin. My back arched but he held me down. He finally ripped off his shirt.

I lifted my hips so he could slide my jean shorts off. I sat up and kissed him entangling my hands into his hair. His strong hands gripped my hair. His hands trailed down and reached my underwear. My underwear disappeared as well as his. We broke our kiss and stared at each other in the eyes. Our foreheads touched and we took a few deep breaths. His eyes met mine and I nodded. His kiss was gentle this time laying us back down on the couch. His hand traveled down to my vagina and stuck one finger in. I clenched up. But relaxed when I felt his hand stroke my face.

He stuck in another and another stretching me out. Finally I felt his fingers retreat and I heard him opening something plastic. I wait a few moments before something larger entered. It went in slowly. The pain was enticing.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

I only nodded as he started to move back and forth. I moaned as he started to go faster and faster. I moaned louder and breathed heavily.

"I can't hold much longer." he moaned before he released.

I felt the vibrations through me. He laid his body on top of me. Exhausted from our recent activities.

"That was amazing.' he whispered.

I smiled.

"Yah, it was."

He rolled over and I realized how cramped this couch was. I grabbed my wand from my coffee table. I whispered a few charms and the couch grew and a blanket fell upon us. His breath tickling my neck. I chuckled thinking of my George laying right beside me with his arms wrapped around me. I turned to face him and his eyes were bright.

"I love you," I whispered kissing his nose.

"I love you too." he whispered.

He pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into him and fell asleep right in his arms.

Draco

I tossed and turned in my small bed. He was out there somewhere, somewhere in this big huge world and I wasn't there to help him. Even though he broke up with me so I wouldn't be linked to him, I missed his touch, the feel of his lips, his laugh. I felt so cold without him. I turned again in bed. My roommates were all asleep. I drew the curtains and decided I couldn't stand laying here anymore. I walked to the lavority and splashed some water on my face. The rings under my eyes do not compliments my look at all. I rubbed my eyes once more before leaving.

I stumbled upstairs to my room and my bed. I laid down and looked at the ceiling. I was going to try to sleep again when someone lunged on top of me. I struggled against the man's hold but he was too strong I tried to yell out for help but he covered my mouth. I was about to bite his hand when I got a better look at his face.

"Harry?"

He chuckled.

"Did you miss me my love?"  
I hugged him gripping him tightly. He held me in his arms, stroking my hair and planting a kiss on my head. I looked up at him.

"I missed you so much."

He gave me a warm smile.

"I did too."

I felt a tear fall down my face. His warm strong hand brushed it away. I burst into tears.

"Sh, it's okay honey, I'm here now, nothing can change that."

"But for how long, a day, a night, an hour. I'm dying here without you, I need you."

He clung on even tighter.

"I hope I will be here forever, tomorrow I'm coming back for good, and no one can stop me."

I looked up into his determined eyes. I kissed him like it would be the last time. He kissed back even harder. We laid down kissing each other not wanting to break apart. I grabbed my wand closing the curtains and putting up a few silencing charms. His mouth broke from mine and kissed down my neck and down to my chest. He found a nipple and licked it. Swirling his tongue around it. I squirmed under his weight. My body started to heat up. My clothes were constricting me. I tore off my night shirt and his mouth traveled down to my pants. He tore them off looking down at my restrained cock.

He palmed my bulge. I moaned squirming again. My underwear disappeared and his warm fingers tickled the underside as he gripped my length. Moving his hand back and forth I was breathless. He had complete control of the situation and I loved it. It wasn't long before I released everything. I blushed, embarrassed that I had released so early. He smiled as he took off his cum covered shirt. His rippling muscles caught my attention. I reached my hand out and touched every single muscle I could get my hands on. My lips found their way to his stomach and started to kiss the muscles one by one. Every scar I could find I licked. A small moan escaped Harry's lips, I took great pleasure in that. I undid his belt but he stopped me.

He undid it and took off his own pants. He let me take off his underwear. His bulging cock was throbbing. He grabbed a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket and squirted some onto his fingers. I turned so he could get a good angle. He stuck one finger in. I clenched up.

"Dear relax or this will hurt more than it needs to."

I relaxed as much as I could. He stuck in another and another. He started to finger fuck me and god it felt great. The fingers retreated and I turned around. I got up and I sat down on his lap right on his sword. I let it settle before I started to move up and down. Hitting the right spot. Harry moaned and growled. I moaned before you knew it we both released. We fell onto the bed, tired and worn out. I chanted a small cleaning charm and the mess disappeared. Harry rolled over and wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep. I laid back down. I knew he wouldn't be here in the morning, so I just laid there just enjoying his warm embrace.

_Well, that's my M rater crap, sorry it was soo bad I will try better next story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, that's my M rated crap, sorry it was so bad I will try better next story. _

I stood beside George as they lowered the casket into the hole. He grabbed my hand, gripping it tight. I squeezed back, I felt tears well up but I stopped myself. I had to be his rock for now. My brother and Draco stood on the other side. I made eye contact with him and he nodded. The two grave diggers were about to start putting the dirt over his brothers casket, but George stopped them. He grabbed a shovel and started to do it himself. Everyone trickled away one by one. Even my brother and his lover left after a while.

But I just sat there as he just kept piling the dirt into the hole. His eyes were red from crying so much and the tears kept coming. All I could do was watch him cover his brother's grave. It took a few hours before he finished. I went to hug him but he just ran off. But I didn't run after him, he needed his space and I would talk with him when he was ready. But now all I could do was cry. Cry for the death of my parents, Sirius, my friends that fought the good fight, and Fred, my loves twin brother.

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. When the tears stopped I stood up and apparated home. Knowing that all that waited for me was an empty home filled with the memories of the dead. I undressed as soon as I got home getting rid of funeral clothes. I put on regular lounge clothes and went to bed.

Two months later I had started working as a Healer but I don't think I will be working there long. I have been throwing up and had some strange cravings. I wanted muggle food and that stuff, most of the time, had an odd taste to it. I had a feeling something was wrong. On the way home I picked up a muggles pregnancy test while picking up things called gummy bears. I got home and started to worry. I was hoping that this test was wrong. George and I haven't talked much after the funeral. Sometimes I got a call or a letter but other than we were cut off from each other.

I grabbed a full hand of gummy bears and ate them quickly before going to the bathroom. I followed the instructions and let it sit. Five minutes and I would know my fate. I would know if my suspicions were true. I sat there eating all of my gummy bears. Tapping my foot to the music playing throughout the room, I waited and waited till I heard the timer ding. I slowly got up and took the death walk. I walked to the door and turned the handle. I picked up the stick and looked. I felt my heart stop. I clamped onto the stick and sat down. I cried as hard as I could. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle this fact of life. After I stopped crying I went to my owl. He squawked as I started to write a letter. When I finished I tied it to his leg.

"Go to the Weasley's make sure Mrs. Weasley gets this quickly."

He nodded like he understood me. He flew off into the sky. He came back a few hours later with a response. I opened it and read it. I smiled, Mrs. Weasley has been so kind to us I'm going to tell her about my news. I waited till the weekend before I made my appearance. She greeted me at the door with a huge smile.

"Mingan, child it's so nice to see you, how long has it been since you've been here?"

I smiled.

"Too long Mrs. Weasley, so how have you been?"

"Well, I've been okay, Harry came out to me last week that was a bit of a surprise, and bigger surprise was that Ginny is into that Pansy girl."

I laughed.

"You okay with that?"

She gave me a warm smile.

"Of course I am, I love all my children and it's their choice to make not mine, tea?"

"Of course."

She picked up a pot of tea and poured me a cup. I took a sip of the hot tea as she sat down with her own cup. I fiddled with the side of my cup and she gave me a sweet smile.

"You're nervous, I know you want to tell me something."  
I chuckled.

"I never could hide anything from you, not even when George and I tried to hide the fact we were dating."

"Mingan, I'm a mother it's my job to know stuff like that, especially who my

Boys are dating."

"Well, I... please don't get mad but... I'm... god I thought that this would be easy."

I burst into tears. I felt Mrs. Wesley's arm wrap me in a hug.

"Honey just tell me what's wrong."

All I could do was cling to her like a small child and cry. When I started to calm down I finally told her.

"I'm pregnant."

She made me look her in the face.

"Who's the father?"  
"George."

Fire lit in her eyes.

"Where is my bastard of a son, when I get to him I swear he's gonna wish he hadn't been born."

She was heading to the door. I got up and grabbed her arm.

"Please don't be mad at him, please don't."

"No I will be as mad as I want to, the way he has been treating you and you are going to bear his child how dare he ignore you like that."

"Mrs. Weasley, he doesn't know."

She stopped.

"So he isn't ignoring you because of the child."

I nodded my head. She calmed herself and sat down. Silence filled the room.

"You know you need to tell him."

"I know, I just didn't know how to tell him, he's been so upset about his brother I didn't know if he ever wanted to see me again."

She looked up at me.

"Now why would that be?"  
I sighed.

"At Hogwarts George and I met my first year, he was nice enough to me."

"We became friends and I eventually became a business partner in their mischief, in my fifth year when the yule ball was coming up Fred was the one that convinced George to finally ask me."

She looked surprised.

"Fred was the reason we got together, he was our connection and now he's gone."

She got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You should go tell him."

I smiled and nodded. I gave her a quick hug and ran outside. I knew exactly where he would be. I ran out to the tree. The tree was in the very back of the Weasley property, it's where George and Fred hung out as kids. My assumption was correct. He was sitting in the tree messing with the branches. He didn't see me coming.

"George?"

He looked down with shock.

"Mingan?"

"Come down I wanna talk."

He shook his head.

"I don't want to."

"Come on please come down."

"No, leave me alone."  
I huffed.

"Fine, I'm coming up then."

I grabbed the first branch and started to climb up.

"Mingan don't do this please, you know how bad you are at climbing."  
"I... Don't... Care, I need... to talk... now."

I was almost up to where he was when my hand slipped. I gasped and closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground. When I didn't feel a familiar pain in my back I opened my eyes.

George had already pulled me up and I was in his arms.

"Mingan, what were you thinking you scared the shit out of me!"

He pulled me close.

"God, do you wanna die?"

I chuckled.

"George I wouldn't die from this fall."

He didn't care he just held me close. I snuggled in and breathed in his sweet scent. God, I had missed him so much.

"Well, since you're already up here what did you want to talk about."

I lifted my head and looked him straight in the eye.

"George... I'm pregnant."

Utter and complete shock fell on his face and he lost balance. We fell from the tree to the ground. I felt his arms grab me and shifted his weight so I fell on top of him. When we hit the ground I got up quickly.

"Oh my god, George are you okay?"

He laughed. I think he suffered a concussion.

"Okay, you are not okay we need to get you to a healer?"

I was getting up when he grabbed hand and pulled me back down. His lips found mine. I remembered how much I missed this, this feeling of love. When we broke apart he sat up.

"I'm more than okay love, I have missed you so much but after the funeral I couldn't bring myself to talk to you again."

"The pain I must have given you, I love you so much and now I have a reason to do this."

I got up as he kneeled down and pulled out a black box.

"Mingan will you marry me?"

I covered my mouth with shock.

"Yes, I will."  
He got up and put the ring on my finger and rested his forehead on mine.

"Fred helped me pick it out, I was gonna do this after the battle but I guess later is better than never."

I smiled as I kissed him again.

"I love you."

He laughed and that's all I needed to hear.

_Awww, how adorable, one more chapter to go. Sad to watch it end. But it must. _


	4. Chapter 4

We got married a month after the proposal. Harry was man of honor and Draco, well I had to include him since he was my little brothers boyfriend. We let him be flower girl. The whole family came out only four of us knew why the wedding was so rushed. But they didn't care it was a happy day for all of us. I met more of the family and Charlie tried to hit on me after he had a little fire whiskey in him. George about beat him up and all we could do was laugh because he had also had a bit of alcohol as well. George moved into Grimmauld with me and we set it up to be a good family home, still leaving Sirius's room untouched.

Eight months later our son was born. He was standing next to me and was he was the first to hold him. I looked at the small boy and felt a warm presence next to him. He giggled and I knew Fred was here. He was looking at his nephew. He was here all along, watching our family grow.

"Thank you, Fred." I whispered.

I felt a warm presence ruffle my hair and then it disappeared. I smiled even more knowing Fred got to meet him

"So what are we going to name him, since you know we really didn't think of names?"

I pondered for a moment and I thought of it.

"How about Fredrick, Fred for short?"

His eyes left our sons and then looked at me. They were filled with something that doesn't usually show when I mention Fred, happiness.

"I think it's perfect."

We went home with him and not even five days later Harry and Draco came to visit us. Harry seemed super excited. Not just because of his new nephew.

"Mingan, I have important news." he whispered to me.

He pulled me out of the room and sat me down.

"Draco proposed to me."

My mouth dropped as he pulled up the ring. Wow, didn't think the little cockroach could build up any courage to do so.

"Congratulations, are we going to tell George?"

"Yes, Draco is doing it now but I wanted to talk to you separately, I want you to be one of my best ladies."

I laughed. I'm guessing I will be up there with Ron and Hermione.

"If you are asking the answer is yes little brother, I would love to be there."

"YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HIM YOU LITTLE GIT OR I SWEAR..."

We heard George yelling in the other room.

"I think we better go save your fiancé from George or there won't be a wedding."

We quickly ran into the kitchen to keep George from murdering Malfoy. But he didn't. A few days after Fred turned one Harry became Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Not too long after that Ron and Hermione got married as well. So did Ginny and Pansy after many break ups and make ups. I started working for George after a while. I loved healing but it was too much work with that and having two kids. We were happy working the shop and being with our kids: Frederick and Roxanne (Roxy). Fred was seven and Roxy was six when I was pregnant again with twins! While I was limited to what I could do Fred helped in the store with me.

He kept on saying he wanted to inherit the store and trust me he would be perfect for the store. He is just like Fred. George loved working the store too but I noticed sometimes he forgot that Fred wasn't here anymore. He would start to introduce Fred but he would stop realizing his partner wasn't here anymore. It killed him inside and I could tell. He couldn't produce a patronus anymore. I knew I had to do something. Harry and Draco were visiting on the Anniversary of Fred's death and I knew exactly what to do.

I dressed my Freddie in a suit and waited till Harry and Draco walked in with their little boy, James.

That's when I sent Fred out. George went to greet them at the door.

"Hello this is..."

He stopped until he felt a small tug on his jacket.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

I saw a smile appear on my husband's face.

"This is Fred."

"And this is George." my little boy piped up.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." they said together.

George picked him up and sat him on his shoulder. My brother laughed and Malfoy even smiled a little. The whole day when they greeted someone he would always be beside George. To greet any customers that came in. At the end of the day I was counting the money in the register. We had doubled our profit. I smiled. Fred was sleeping next to James. Harry and Malfoy had staid all day with us helping at the store. Roxy was lying at their feet. I put the money back in the register when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Thank you." a voice whispered in my ear.

I smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked playfully.

He spun me around.

"Thank you for this all, you really are the best woman I could have married."

He kissed me quickly.

"I love you too, but we are not going to have as many kids as your mother did, I'm surprised I kept my figure after that last two kids who knows how I will look after the twins are born."

He laughed. But truth I don't think I will mind having another one of his kids.

"You look perfect the way you are."

He is so sweet.

"Oh I forgot watch this."

He pulled out his wand.

"Expecto patronum."

A hyena appeared in the middle of the shop.

"That was Fred's patronus wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"Today has been one of the happiest of my life, our son has brought me so much joy and you being my wife have just made it all worth it."

I smiled and kissed him again.

"It's beautiful."

Harry and Draco came downstairs and looked at the spectacle, all of us in awe and amazement. I had already decided the name of our new little girls. Don't ask how I know I just know. Their names are Hope and Joy.

"We are not naming our girls that besides one of them is a boy."

I laughed.

"Reading my thoughts are we?"

"Yes because you're my other, other half and this time we will always be together." he said as I felt a light kiss on my head.

_Well, that's it guys. I know I didn't have many fans on this one but thank you anyways for reading. I'm glad that they few that did read liked it. I will be posting more stuff and if you have any ideas for me to write or if you have a request please message me or leave a comment here and I will greatly consider it. Thank you for reading the last installment of Love in Small Places. _


End file.
